Cell to cell communications traditionally occur by way of a variety of mechanisms including, for example, by direct coupling through gap junctions using antigen presentation or using ligand receptor interactions. Likewise, cell to cell communications can occur over very short distances (paracrine and synaptic) or very long distances by hormonal influence. However, these traditional modes of cell to cell communication require either physical contact between cells or contact with mediating diffusible factors.